You Snooze, You Lose
You Snooze, You Lose is episode 4B of season two of The Powerpuff Girls. It aired on September 24, 1999. Summary Mojo Jojo's plans for destroying the Powerpuff Girls fall into the hands of Townsville's lousiest criminals-- the Amoeba Boys. Plot Mojo Jojo, in the darkness of night, struggles to craft the perfect plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls; his most recent plan, he realizes, can be thwarted by the girls simply flying away to safety. His toiling at the drafting desk eventually yields his best plan ever, but because the wind blew in from an open window that night, Mojo's plans are cast adrift into the air when they fall into the Amoeba Boys' hands. To the Amoebas, at first glance, the plans simply come off as a fancy array of print and numbers and are cast aside, only for Buttercup and the Girls to find them and think that it is a scavenger hunt list. Though first suspected of littering by the Girls, the Amoebas are happy to comply with helping the girls with the "scavenger hunt" by having Junior produce a flashlight, a basketball, paper clips, and a wad of chewing gum among other things, while Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom all respectively collect the other pieces such as a bathtub, a giant crustacean, and a similarly large magnet. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo is driven to madness trying to figure out what happened to his brilliantly-drawn plans, even going so far as to tear apart his entire lair with a large laser cannon. When all the items are presented before them, the Girls come to believe that it is an incomplete contraption as they need a high-tech laser, the likes of which they borrow from Mojo Jojo himself. Upon its construction, the girls come to take the machine to be an amusement ride and experience it, but upon completion of the ride, the Girls come to realize its true purpose: a Powerpuff destruction machine. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo, from his lair, sees that the Amoeba Boys are using the finished machine and quickly commandeers it. As they wait to be dispatched, the Girls are rather convinced that the Amoeba Boys drafted the plans to the machine, but Mojo explains that they are actually trapped by the gum they fetched before, and they chew their way out of it. They then proceed to beat up Mojo Jojo, but they still hold the Amoeba Boys accountable for plans they never drafted. Even Mojo himself is compelled to take credit for the plan in the wake of the confusion and volunteer to go to jail for it. Trivia/Goofs *As Mojo Jojo is fast asleep, there's a drift of wind blowing in, but the window is shut, however, the window in the shot is open just as the envelope gets blown out of the window. *As Mojo Jojo puts his blueprint in the envelope, he didn't seal it properly, but when we see him in his bed, it is sealed. *When the Girls were stuck in the gum, there's a whole tub of it, when they actually only "received" about a normal piece. *When Buttercup fights the crustacean, it's alive. However, when they're inside it, it appears to be made of metal. *It is uncertain what the basketball, flashlight, and paper clips have to do with that invention. *Mojo's head is in the middle of his body before the episode ended. *Mojo said flypaper is stupid. However, in Stray Bullet, he uses it and it works. *The Lobster Muncher was Mojo Jojo's machine and Amoeba Boy is driving it. *The Lobster Muncher came from the name of the 8-headed serpent Yamata No Orochi. *This episode and the episode that precedes it, Dream Scheme, both involve sleeping. *Swayzak of Toonami took a liking to the Amoeba Boys when this episode aired during day 3 of the Trapped in Hyperspace event. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on The Amoeba Boys Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lynne Naylor Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes written by John Mclntrye Category:Episodes written by Chris Savino Category:1999 episodes